


follow me, señorito

by irisdecent cloud (jeadore)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: (most of them), Canon Compliant, FICTOBER2018, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeadore/pseuds/irisdecent%20cloud
Summary: Hey, bonito. ¿A dónde vamos?Colección de drabbles.· día 2, falling star/shooting star - onghwang· día 3, mornings - 2park· día 5, spell - nielwoon





	1. día 2, shooting star/falling star - onghwang

**Author's Note:**

> Decidí unirme a fictober2018. 31 días, 31 drabbles. Vean cómo fracaso.
> 
> (Gracias por leer♥)

Quizás es un condicionamiento tras siete años de estar inmerso en la industria idol y en la correspondiente cultura que se genera a su alrededor, quizás a Minhyun ya le cuesta no dejar influenciar su pensamiento con lo que las compañías y los fans dictan, quizás Minhyun ya está cansado. Muy, muy cansado.

Sus párpados pesan, sus músculos están estresados de tanto movimiento, sus labios tiemblan y su mente es una supernova. A punto de explotar, a punto de volverse un agujero negro. Y él que se jactaba silenciosamente de su fuerza mental, lo suficientemente poderosa para aguantar siete años de extenuación, siete años de ser bueno pero no lo suficientemente bueno, siete años de no ser anónimo ni conocido.

Ahora todo es distinto.

Quizás es irónico que su sueño sea lo mismo que lo esté agotando. _El estrellato lo está estrellando_ , piensa, juego de palabras intencionado.

—¡Minhyun-ie! ¡Nyeon-ah! —Seongwu le llama desde la puerta del camerino, cámara en mano. Lo más seguro es que esté filmando cortos de sus vidas diarias, levantando el humor general, moldeando los ánimos. Saldrá todo en su Ongcam, tal vez—. ¡La estrella más grande del universo! ¿Qué nos puede decir hoy?

—Estrella fugaz —corrige sin pensar e inmediatamente hace una mueca. _Siete años_. Minhyun debería saber mejor—. Ah, espera. ¿De Tailandia? ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?

Seongwu baja la cámara, su rostro siempre hermoso y alegre ahora portando un ceño fruncido y ojos preocupados. Faltan horas para que los llamen al escenario, para que entretengan a una nueva multitud, y no hay quien los distraiga. Daehwi recupera horas perdidas de sueño en el sofá, Woojin juega en su teléfono en el otro extremo de la habitación, el resto está esperando a que le retoquen el maquillaje o paseando por el resto del complejo.

Están lo más solos que un par de idols pueden estar.

—¿Qué quieres decir con estrella fugaz, Minhyun-ah? —cuestiona, su voz suave y tersa como miel, especiada con preocupación. Respira, errático y un poco tembloroso—. Nada de eso…

Minhyun deja escapar una risilla para calmar la situación, distraerlo, ocultar sus propios pensamientos.

—Fue una tontería, no pensaba lo que decía, Ong-ah.

Seongwu no parece creerle, tampoco lo finge.

Él siempre es así cuando las cámaras no se encuentran, cuando las cámaras no le exigen ser su yo entretenido, su personaje de variedad, su lado humorístico. Ong Seongwu deja de ser Ong para ser sólo Seongwu; divertido, sereno, incómodo, relajado, apasionado, esmerado, _humano_.

—Tú no eres una estrella fugaz —murmura, voz ligeramente tomada. Le da un par de palmaditas incómodas en el hombro que pronto se transforman en una mezcla de masajes y caricias—. Wanna One lo es. Yo lo soy. ¿Pero tú, Hyun-ah? Tú eres una estrella radiante, con tu propia constelación. Seguirás brillando, siempre. Como lo haces aquí y como lo harás en Nu’est luego.

Las palabras del otro le roban el aire de los pulmones, le nublan la vista, le adormecen la lengua.

_No. Gracias, Ong-ah, pero… No. Jaja. Sí, quizás tienes razón. No, no. Esto es todo. Lo mejor está por venir, dicen. Yo no--_

Oye a Daniel gritar en la otra habitación algo sobre la foto que Sungwoon subió de sus abdominales. Si alguien es una estrella, ese es Daniel. Demasiado grande para Corea, para el mundo, para sí mismo.

No Minhyun. Minhyun es una nebulosa, polvo estelar esparcido en el espacio, condensado, que necesita de otras estrellas, de constelaciones cercanas para sentirse brillante. Necesita de Nu’est, de Wanna One, de Ong Seongwu.

 _Ong Seongwu_.

Porque cuando piensa en constelaciones, su mente siempre se dirige hacia Ong. Quizás porque ha sido condicionado por las fans al ver el trío de lunares en su mejilla, quizás por el brillo de sus ojos.

Brazos largos y delgados envuelven sus hombros, arrugando el traje blanco que deben llevar esa noche y calentando su pecho.

—Ong, Ong. La ropa, el pelo —le advierte Minhyun. O escucharán a las cordinoonas quejarse. Es como si no hubiese dicho nada, porque los brazos le envuelven con más fuerza.

—Tú no eres una estrella fugaz, Minhyun —repite en su oído. El calor se extiende desde su pecho hasta sus orejas, rojas—. Y si lo eres… Si eres una estrella fugaz… —Más fuerza, más calor y, _thump_. La silla cede ante el peso y ambos caen de lado al suelo duro de cerámicos. Su muslo le duele, mas no sus hombros. Seongwu debe haber tomado la peor parte del impacto, aun así solo emite un ruido extraño, entre quejido y risillas—. Si eres una estrella fugaz, ahora tengo derecho a pedir mi deseo —continúa, aire caliente y risillas en su oído. Ya no solo las orejas de Minhyun están rojas, también su cuello, sus mejillas—. Y mi deseo es que siempre estemos juntos, Hyun-ah.

Sus pupilas tiemblan, sus labios se vuelven blancos de tanto morderlos. La cordinoona le va a regañar. Seongwu no deja de abrazarlo y él tampoco lo detiene. Jamás lo haría. Jamás podría. Hay constelaciones —brillantes, muy brillantes e hipnóticos— en sus ojos.

—Parece la línea de un drama, Seongwu-yah. O de una historia de nuestras fans.

Seongwu se hunde brazos, sonrisa gatuna y brazos aferrados como acero caliente.

—Si cumples mi deseo, le daré a las fans de qué hablar.

Horas más tarde, Minhyun sube al escenario con las quejas de la cordinoona aún zumbándole en el oído y bálsamo labial brillando en su mejilla, a milímetros de la comisura de sus labios.

El estadio parece una galaxia gritando por sus estrellas. Daniel brilla en el centro, demasiado grande para sí mismo, y el resto brilla de distintas maneras en cada punto del escenario, formando una constelación única.

Su mirada conecta con su constelación personal y ésta le devuelve una sonrisa amplia, casi gatuna.


	2. día 3, morning - 2park

_Park Jihoon_ y _temprano_ no deberían ir en la misma oración. _Park Jihoon_ y _clases_ y _temprano_ no deberían mencionarse jamás siquiera en este universo. Cualquier fenómeno antes de las 12 es pura maldad.

—Levántate, idiota. Te hice el desayuno —le grita Woojin y le pone una taza de café al frente de sus ojos lagañosos. Luego ríe (ladino, el imbécil; sensual, el imbécil) cuando Jihoon gruñe y le besa al mismo tiempo.

A menos que se añada _Park Woojin_.


	3. día 5, spell - nielwoon

_—Wingardium-dium-dium Leviosa-sa-sa_

Seongwu gruñe por lo bajo. No otra vez. Por favor.

Las risas no se hacen esperar, mezcla de carcajadas y jadeos por aire. Felicidad pura, como si el hechizo realmente funcionara, como si fuera realmente divertido. Después un año de haberlo oído unas 101 veces, como mínimo. Al parecer sí, porque Daniel ríe y murmura _adorable_ tras _adorable_ y actúa como si Sungwoon realmente estuviera haciendo magia.

Suspira.

¿Quién obligó a Seongwu a estar en un grupo con dos fanáticos de Harry Potter? No, en serio, ¿quién? Les devuelve sus votos antes que seguir tolerando esa letanía de hechizos con ecos incluidos.

Y lo que es peor: el insoportable ruido de besos fugaces, cargados de cariños y risillas. Ni siquiera su almohada apretada contra sus orejas lo protege.

—¿Saben? —estalla Seongwu, levantando abruptamente la cabeza—. Cuando dije que deseaba que el dormitorio de Wanna One sea más armonioso y ruidoso, que los miembros salieran de sus habitaciones para ser más como una familia, no me refería a ustedes dos en _mi_ habitación siendo… siendo... una tortura, una…

—¿Maldición _cruciatus_? —sugiere Sungwoon, ceño fruncido y socarrón. Daniel aplaude entre risas y envuelve los hombros de _su pequeño y precioso hyung._

Al demonio con Harry Potter y este par de... _críos_. Se va a dormir con Minhyun.

 

(+bonus)

(—¡Niños! ¿Qué están haciendo? —pregunta Seongwu al abrir la puerta, tras haberse desviado en su camino hacia el otro piso. La habitación está a oscuras, los rostros de Jihoon y Woojin solo iluminados por las pantallas de las computadoras y por la vela prendida en el piso, en el centro de algo dibujado que se asemeja a un círculo con estrellas y trazos y… Seongwu no quiere saber. Realmente no quiere saber.

—Hyung, oímos tu problema con Daniel hyung y Sungw—

Seongwu cierra la puerta. Realmente no quiere saber.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no podía evitar el bonus 2park. no podía.


End file.
